


Predator or Prey

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Creature Fics [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armin is very frazzled, Beware the gore, Creature Fic, Dinosaurs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, M/M, Misunderstood Monsters, Protective Armin Arlert, Protective Eren Yeager, Raptors, Shifters, featuring raptor armin and indoraptor eren, they kill shit so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: There are few things Armin has been afraid of in his life, but an indoraptor definitely makes the list. When he comes across one such creature, injured and in need of aid, he makes the reckless decision to offer his home as refuge. Stuck together, Eren and Armin are forced to deal with age old prejudices, and the realization that perhaps the stories are wrong after all.(aka the raptor x indoraptor fic that no asked for)





	1. What's a Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent and I'm not sorry. I've been a huge dinosaur fan ever since I was little and the personality the indoraptor showed in jurassic world made me fall in love with him immediately. I've been trying to figure out how to pay homage to that love and thus this was born.

Of all the inhabitants of the jungle, Armin was far from stupid. He knew that an injured animal was as good as dead, and the sound of one in just a state drew his attention immediately. The cries were far off, but urged on by his rumbling stomach, Armin began to close the distance. When he drew close enough for the smell of blood to fill his nose, silence seemed to descend around him. It set him on edge, enough for Armin to hesitate. Silence meant threats, and he was unsure if he wanted to chance coming across an unknown creature—especially when the wind was against him. As if it had heard his doubts, the breeze shifted and pushed the one scent his kind feared directly into his nose.  

An indoraptor. Alone, and injured, and far too close. They were a violent species, and one who were known to enjoy cruelty. They didn’t move in packs, as his kind did. From what he had been told, if an indoraptor was put in close quarters with another of their kind, they would fight to the death, no questions asked. Raptors could do the same, but words were exchanged. Options were weighed.

Indoraptors had been made from the worst in them—though whether their nature was truly their fault was debatable. They were a human creation, after all; set loose on the world when they had proven unable to contain it. Foolish was a dinosaur that trusted a human. Humans were even worse than them, and they had proven it with the monster they had created.

Yet, still he moved closer. He told himself that if he could kill one of them, it would be one less danger to his pack. Really, he knew it was a lie. Beneath all the fear, Armin was curious, plain and simple. He had never seen an indoraptor up close, let alone interacted with one. He wanted to know more than legends and horror stories.

The smell of blood grew heavier, until it clogged his nose. It made things dangerous—or rather, even more dangerous than they already were. He didn’t dare shift into his lesser form, for fear that his mutated kin was hiding in wait for a chance to kill. As far as he knew, he could outrun an indoraptor when decked in his scales, but just barely.

Armin’s claws twitched against his stomach as he moved carefully through the growth of the jungle. His stomach rumbled at the first contact of blood, but he ignored it. There were footprints in the mud, with a clear sign of some form of struggle. It looked like something big had trampled through the forest, and if Armin had to guess based on the mess of mud, he’d say it was a pack of juvenile tyrannosaurus’. He was proven right at the sight of the first body.

Armin paused in front of the carnage. This one was small, and just barely growing into his adult teeth. There were deep claw marks across his shoulders, and a nasty wound on the throat. The killing blow, for certain. He debated risking a bite, but decided against it. He couldn’t make himself more vulnerable than he already was. He was already risking far too much.

Several more bodies littered the jungle around them. They were fairly close together, and all in various states of gore. Armin was almost too distracted by the trail to notice the creature he’d been searching for, but even he wasn’t that stupid.

“Raptor,” the indoraptor growled, before baring a set of truly terrifying teeth. Armin’s were neat, and sharp. These were jagged—haphazard even—and stained in gore. “come to die?”

Armin froze in place, and stared into a pair of glowing green eyes with a sense of dread. He’d come expecting an injured creature. While it was clear in the way that the indoraptor was not moving that he was injured, it was also clear that he would have no problem pouncing on Armin either. “I smelled the blood,” he managed to say. His tail swished anxiously, and drew the attention of that piercing gaze.

A harsh bark of laughter sliced through the beating of his heart. “Come to steal my kills?” Two great paws slammed against the ground as the indoraptor heaved himself up onto all fours. A black tail, far longer than Armin’s, swayed behind his haunches. “I think I’d rather kill you instead.”

Armin took a step back, muscles held tense to flee. “You’re injured!” He blurted, in an effort to prolong further bloodshed.

A large black head tilted to the side as one of his front paws hesitated above the ground. “What’s your point, raptor?”\“Those juveniles had to have had a pack. They weren’t old enough not to have a mother around.” Armin’s head lifted with a new determination. “If you kill me, you’ll die. There’s no way you can take on a full grown tyrannosaurus right now. Not alone.”

“You’re offering sanctuary?” A sneer met the words. “I don’t think so.”

“I’ll bring you food!” Armin said desperately. “I have a cave. There’s water and safety from any threats. No one has to know except us.”

He stilled once more. An unblinking stare was placed upon Armin. “What do you get out of that?”

“Understanding,” he said unthinkingly. When a growl met the words, he hurried on. “Protection! If we ever meet again after you’re healed, you’ll let me go. My pack too.”

The indoraptor sat back on his haunches. His eyes narrowed. “Understand that if you’re lying to me, I’ll cut you open and air out your insides.”

Armin swallowed. “I’m not. I swear.”

“A raptor’s word means nothing to me.” Another head tilt was given, before a long, gusting sigh escaped his nose. “Very well. Lead me to your nest.”

Armin hesitated at the thought of turning his back to a creature that had sought to kill him only moments before. Another sigh met his conflict.

“Side by side,” the indoraptor said, with a roll of his eyes. He moved forward, and switched up onto his back legs. In the light, his wounds were startlingly clear. Bite marks littered his flank, though Armin couldn’t tell what blood was his and what belonged to the dead dinosaurs around them. One of his front legs was cradled to his chest.

“My name is Armin,” he ventured hesitantly, as they fell into step.

“Eren,” came the answer, after a reluctant silence. “This better not be a trap, raptor.”

Armin offered as much of a smile as he could give with his currently limited facial range. “It’s not.”

* * *

The walk back to Armin’s cave was tense. Armin didn’t know what to say to this strange creature, and Eren didn’t seem keen on breaking the silence either. He was a black shadow beside him, and if Armin had closed his eyes, he was certain he could almost convince himself that Eren wasn’t there—save for the thick smell of blood.

Armin felt a bit better when his cave came into view, but his relief was dimmed by the sight of Eren disappearing inside. It wasn’t wise to show an indoraptor his home, but Armin had shown very little wisdom in the actions that had led to this exact situation. He was to blame, and he would have no one but himself to fault if Eren turned on him.

“No signs of others,” Eren said, when he appeared once more. He shot Armin a calculating gaze. “I thought you said you have a pack?”

“We have homes around our territory. It’s easier to guard, and better for mated pairs to be alone.” Armin gave as much of a shrug as he could. “Our next meeting isn’t for a couple moons.”

Eren grunted. He made his way over to the water draining from Armin’s cave, and submerged himself in the pool Armin had dug out himself. The water turned a dark red, and then a translucent pink as it filtered out into the forest. Armin’s belly rumbled at the sight.

“I need to hunt.” His tail flicked nervously as Eren’s eyes turned to his. “I was trying to find something to eat when I ran across you.”

“Do what you want,” Eren said shortly. He reached his head around to lap at the wounds on his shoulder. “It’s of no consequence to me. Just remember that an attempted ambush will result in your death.”

“You’re not very trusting, are you?”

Eren snapped his teeth. “Why would I trust a stranger? Trust comes with action. We’ll see what yours elicit.”

Armin hesitated, before he turned to go. “I think I’ll surprise you,” he dared to say.

His new companion deemed him with no response, but Armin could feel the phantom of those haunting eyes follow him even as he disappeared from Eren’s view.

* * *

Armin returned when the sun was beginning to bleed out into the sky, with a full belly, and a meal in tow. He’d hunted down a gallimimus to sate his hunger, before he’d torn the beast’s leg off. In case the stories of indoraptors having insatiable hunger was true, he wanted to make sure Eren had a food source other than himself.

The pool was clear of both blood and Eren when he reached his cave. He dropped the thigh in his mouth and dipped his head to take a long drink of water. Movement in front of him had Armin’s head jerking upright. It would take some getting used to before he would be alright with Eren lurking around the shadows of his home.

“You’re alone,” Eren remarked, from the entrance of the cave. His face was clean of blood now, but the lack of gore lent him no more a friendly look than before. Without the fear, Armin could look at him more objectively—or what he could see of him, anyways. Where Eren’s muzzle was longer, and narrow, Armin’s was much shorter, with a broad nose. Unlike Armin, Eren’s teeth also had no covering, which lent him an even more menacing aura.

There was no mistaking what Eren was made for. He was a predator, and one that was highly dangerous to Armin and those that he held dear.

“I told you I would be,” Armin reminded. He dipped his head down to the cooling meat at his feet. “I brought back some food, in case you’re hungry.”

“I’m not a hatchling,” Eren snapped. Armin just barely contained a flinch when a growl sliced through the silence.

“I never said that you were.” Armin moved aside, and placed himself all the way on the other side of the clearing. It was a deliberate action, and he knew Eren could tell. Slowly, Eren emerged from the shadows. He leaned down to sniff at the meat, before he tore into it with a vicious snap of his teeth.

Armin took the chance to take in his full form, now that there was no blood, and less danger. This was the first indoraptor he had seen in the flesh, and he couldn’t help but marvel at their differences. Where Armin walked on two legs, with his arms tucked close to his belly, Eren could walk on all four. There were strange growths coming out from the back of his head, as well as his spine. They were nothing like the armored spikes some of the larger dinosaurs had, and appeared to be more like quills. What their purpose was, Armin hadn’t the slightest idea.

His spine was also covered in ridges, far larger than Armin’s—in fact, a lot about Eren was larger than Armin. His claws, for one. His body, for another. On all fours, Eren was several heads taller. On two, and Eren towered over him.

Their coloring also held a stark contrast. Armin was different shades of grey, with a line of blue running down his side, while Eren’s scales displayed a color so dark that even the sun seemed unable to touch them. Like the pools of tar that Armin had seen kill so many, it held no shine. It was as if the blood that had so often stained his body had seeped in through the cracks, and left behind not a trace of redemption, or light, save for the single line of gold that slashed across his side.

Eren’s head lifted, and swung around to meet Armin’s gaze. His tongue ran over his teeth before he spoke. “What?”

Armin’s heart beat faster at being caught. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to stare. I’ve just never met someone like you before.”

He sat back on his haunches, and tilted his head to the side almost quizzically. “Am I interesting to you, little raptor?”

“Armin,” he insisted. “but yes. I’ve grown up on stories of your kind. It’s nice to finally be able to see where the truth lies.”

“And where does the truth lie, _Armin?”_ Eren let out a harsh, barking laugh. “I’ve heard stories about your kind too, you know. It’s hard not to pass along the knowledge when it’s your kin who drove my kind away.”

Armin almost stumbled in his shock. “I’m sorry, what?”

He was fixed with an incredulous look, as if Eren was certain his confusion was nothing but a ploy. When Armin’s expression did not fade, Eren’s tail thumped against the ground. “My ancestors escaped from the humans, and came seeking shelter. Your kin turned on them when they had nowhere to go, and left them to fend for themselves. It’s simple knowledge not to trust any other, especially if that other is a raptor.”

Armin didn’t know what to do with that information—or if he even believed it at all. Still, there was something honest about Eren’s expression that made him hesitate. “I’ve never heard that story before. I was always told that the indoraptors came to our homeland after escaping the humans, and that they were killing machines.”

“We became what we had to be.” Eren turned back to the cave. His tail gave a flick of dismissal. “I need to rest. Don’t try to attack me in my sleep. You’ll fail.”

Armin watched him go with a distant sort of dismay. If Eren’s words were to be true, then perhaps the indoraptors had a reason to turn on his kin. He’d always been told that they were brutal, unreasonable creatures, but Eren didn’t seem all that unreasonable. Brutal? Definitely. But a mindless killing machine? No, Armin didn’t see that at all.

When the shadows of the forest began to fill the ground he sat on, Armin crept into his cave. For a few, heart pounding moments, he hesitated at the entrance until his eyes had adjusted. When he saw Eren curled up towards the back, he couldn’t help but let out a slow sigh of relief. Part of him had thought that Eren would pounce on him, even despite what had occurred.

He avoided his usual nest, due to Eren’s proximity. Instincts could only be tamed so much in one day, after all. Instead he curled up into a ball, close to the entrance. With his tail tucked over his nose, Armin took one last look at Eren’s silent shape, and closed his eyes.

He sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t awake to his insides spilling free from his body.


	2. A Deal With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is kicking my ass and so is my mental health but I wanted to get this out sooner than later

Armin awoke slowly, and with a groggy sort of awareness. He had barely lifted his head before he was overcome by a long, jaw cracking yawn. He blinked slowly into the darkness that was the back of his cave, and came to the abrupt realization that he was alone. For a moment, he was almost able to convince himself it was a dream. Of course, this train of thought was vanquished as soon as he took a deep breath through his nose. Eren’s scent was everywhere. If he was gone, it meant that he had left Armin behind and had decided to venture off alone. The thought shouldn’t have stung as much as it had.

He gave a slow stretch before he peeked his head out of the ferns he’d fashioned into a makeshift door. It gave added coverage when the storms came, and helped keep his home hidden. Every now and then a creature foolish enough not to scent him would stumble up to the pool of water outside, and he’d awake to an easy meal.  

“You slept long enough,” Eren observed from above him.

Armin let out a startled squawk and nearly tore down half of the ferns as he scrambled back into his cave. There was an amused sound from outside, though Eren made no attempts to follow after him. Armin allowed his heart rate to calm down before he ventured another look. This time, he looked up and saw Eren laid out along one of the large rocks that sat against Armin’s cave wall.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Armin said primly, and in an effort to regain some sort of composure.

Eren smiled widely. It was a truly frightening sight, really. Armin wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. “It wasn’t my intention to scare you. You’re the one who didn’t look up.”

“Most creatures aren’t stupid enough to hide around my cave.” Armin moved over to his pool to take a long drink. The water was cool and refreshing against his dry throat. It helped to calm him down some amidst Eren’s presence.

“Most, does not mean all.” Eren’s head lowered to rest on his uninjured front leg. “You should be alert at all times.”

His head tilted to the side as he observed Eren. “Are you giving me hunting advice?”

“I’m giving you life advice,” Eren snorted. “It’s common sense.”

Armin hid a smile with the duck of his head. He stepped into the pool to freshen up, and let out a pleased purr when he was given some reprieve from the heat. “How are your wounds doing?”

“Fine.” Eren fixed a lazy eye on him as his tail flicked. “They’re almost healed.”

“Already?” Armin’s head lifted to take in Eren’s shoulder. Sure enough, what had once been a nasty outline of teeth was nothing more than a shallow wound. “That was fast.”

Eren sneered. “Yes, it’s one of the great advantages to being a human experiment. My skin is thick, and hard to pierce. When it’s broken, it begins to fix itself immediately.”

“You don’t sound pleased. Is it not helpful?”

He was given an expression that could almost be classified as a frown. “Yes,” Eren said reluctantly. “I guess it is.”

Armin got out of the pool, and gave his body a hard shake. “It looks like you didn’t need my help, after all.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Armin’s head lifted in time to see Eren jump down from his perch. As much as he didn’t want to display just how wary he still was, he couldn’t help but back up when Eren made a beeline for him. His heart raced as Eren matched him step for step, and nearly burst out of his chest when his haunches hit the trunk of a tree.

“You’re scared of me,” Eren said, as they came nose to nose.

“Can you blame me? You threatened to kill me when we first met.”

He didn’t seem angered by Armin’s honesty. If anything, he only looked thoughtful. “Yet you offered your home to me. Why?”

“You were going to kill me,” Armin reminded. “I was trying to save my own skin.”

“No, that’s not it.” Eren’s eyes narrowed as he looked him over. “You mentioned understanding. Why would you ever risk your life for something as foolish as that?”

He couldn’t help but let out a sound of protest. His fear was pushed aside in favor of his disbelief. “Understanding isn’t foolish at all! It’s what helps us learn and stay safe. It leads to survival.”

Eren sat back on his haunches abruptly. He still towered over Armin, but somehow the position made him seem less threatening. “You want to understand me?”

“Well,” Armin hesitated. The first time he had admitted this, Eren had almost killed him. Still, he seemed far less murderous now. “yes.”

“Why?”

He ignored the fact that he had just explained that very question, in favor for more honesty. “You… intrigue me. I want to know more about you, and why our species are so at odds.”

“I already explained why,” Eren reminded. His tail gave a cross flick. “Your kind turned on us.”

“Yes, but I still have so many questions!” Armin leaned forward as his nerves were eased with curiosity. “How different are we? Do you have packs? How many of your species are out there? Has there never been a time when our species coexisted?”

Eren stared at him for a few long moments. The spines on the sides of his head twitched faintly. “You’re right,” he said eventually. “that is a lot of questions. If I answer them, will you answer mine?”

That was enough to make Armin pause. He hadn’t considered the fact that he might be just as interesting to Eren as Eren was to him. “What questions could you have about me?”

“Nothing too scary, don’t worry.” His eyes flashed with something that could almost be called mischief. “Do we have a deal or not?”

Armin barely gave it a second thought. It was clear that despite the question Eren was growing impatient. The last thing he wanted was to lose his chance to learn more about his guest due to his own hesitance. “Alright,” he agreed. “It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty short but I needed to get this out of the way before I could move on to far more exciting things. This story isn't really planned out so if you guys have anything you're curious about, or that you'd like to see them do/discuss then feel free to tell me!


	3. Confusing Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the jurassic world movies a few days ago and I was abruptly reminded of my love for these hellspawn

“Why don’t we start with you,” Eren prompted, once they had both settled down inside Armin’s cave. It was hot outside, and the stone helped to cool their scales.

“Me?” Armin repeated. “What about me?”

Eren gave a light shrug. “Do you have siblings? Where are your parents? Have you lived in this territory all your life?” He fixed Armin with an impatient stare. “There are plenty of things to learn.”

“I didn’t realize you were so interested.” Armin shifted in place. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable around Eren, and having him stare didn’t help his nerves any. As one of the top predators in the jungle he had never really felt like prey before. However, Eren’s eyes seemed to have a habit of pinning him in place. Compared to an indoraptor, Armin really was as good as prey.

“What can I say? You’ve caught my interest.” Eren flashed him another one of his frightening grins. “Will you answer?”

“I will,” Armin said. “but only if we take turns. It’ll be a fair trade that way.”

A sound that was almost like a purr met the words. Eren gave a slow nod. “Smart thinking. Very well, little raptor, we’ll do it your way. My first question is about your family.”

Armin didn’t bother protesting the nickname. He knew that his objection would only fall on deaf ears at this point. “Raptors function a lot like other carnivores. Once hatchlings reach a certain age they leave their parent’s nest to find their own territory. I was born alongside a brother and a sister. The former died early, while the latter joined a different pack.”

“So family is not important to you then?”

“I wouldn’t say that. We just make our own paths, that’s all.” Armin’s claws twitched against his stomach. “What about you?”

“Our kind has trouble during the hatching period. Due to the strange nature of our bodies the chances of offspring living is very low.” Eren’s tail flicked slowly across the stone floor as he thought. It came close to touching Armin with how small the cave was, and it had his heart racing at the thought. “I was the only survivor of my nest. My mother fed me until I was strong enough to hunt on my own and then I went my own way.”

“Do you ever visit?”

“Occasionally. Her territory is far from here.” Eren settled his head down onto his front legs. “Did your siblings have coloring or are you just special?”

Armin shot his side a surprised look, as if it had been the one to ask the question. “It was just me. Why? Is it strange?”

“Maybe,” he murmured. “but I think it’s beautiful.”    

Of all the things Eren could have said, that was not what Armin had expected. He was going to give him whiplash if this continued—if his heart didn’t give out first, that is. Having someone as dangerous as Eren compliment him shouldn’t have been as thrilling as it was, but Armin found himself preening before he could stop it. He’d had suitors before, and those that had sought to mate with him during season, but this was different; felt different. “Thank you,” Armin finally said, when the silence had dragged on for far too long. “You—you’re not so bad yourself.”

He got the feeling that Eren was amused, though there was little more than a soft hum from across the cave. “Are you shy? Surely others have told you what you look like before.”

“No!” Armin protested, before he became abruptly aware of the fact that that was a lie. “I mean, that’s not it. I’m just surprised. Your change in attitude is very confusing.”

Eren’s head tilted to the side. “My change in attitude?”

“One minute you want to kill me, the next you’re just barely tolerating my presence, and now you’re telling me that I’m beautiful!” Armin’s tail smacked against the stone for emphasis. “Can you not see how that is confusing?”

Silence greeted the words. Eren didn’t speak until Armin had met his eyes. “I understand your confusion. Truthfully, I’m just as confused as you are. I’m not used to letting others live.”

He knew that the words were probably meant to be comforting, but Armin had never been one to just take things at face value. “Then why am I still alive?”

There was another pause, though this one seemed far less deliberate. Eren seemed to be troubled by the question, which made Armin feel the slightest bit better about his own confusion. “I don’t know,” he finally said. “You lived long enough to catch my interest. No one has done that before.”

“No one?” Armin pressed.

“No one,” Eren confirmed.

He sat back as he let that sink in. Could he really believe that Eren was as bewildered in the face of all of this as he was? Armin looked at Eren, and thought of how they’d met. How he’d nearly ended up another body amongst the gore Eren had caused. It had been quick thinking and honesty that had brought them here—with Eren’s cooperation, of course. Up until now Eren had been threatening and distrustful. His people skills were clearly rusty, and through his hesitance he had even shown the tiniest interest in Armin’s own wellbeing.

In light of all that, the answer was yes. Armin believed him.

“This is confusing for both of us, that much is clear. I’m willing to try to work past it if you are.”

Eren stared at him for a few long moments. “You want me to stick around that long?”

Ah, another source of turmoil. Armin fell back on the facts to avoid that particular land mine. “You’re injured, remember?”

“I heal fast,” he reminded. “I could leave within the next few days if I needed to.”

It seemed life didn’t want Armin to avoid his feelings, after all. He made an unhappy sound. The thought of Eren leaving so soon only filled him with disappointment. “Do you want to leave?”

Eren hesitated. “Do you want me to stay?”

It was obvious that they could continue on like this all day. Eren was too inexperienced with others to feel comfortable with speaking such personal wants and Armin was in way too far over his head. Another few steps into the deep end couldn’t hurt at this point, could it? “I’d like it. If you stayed, I mean.” Armin fidgeted in place. “But only if you want to.”

“I want to,” Eren said carefully. “I’m curious. Besides, if you let a monster like me into your home so willingly, who knows what other sorts of trouble you’re going to get into in the future?”

He let out a squawk of protest, though he was not as offended as he could have been. “You were a special case! I don’t normally do things like this!”

“Likely story.” That smile was back, except this time it made something in Armin respond without fear. “I’ll stay, for now. I still have questions.”

Armin let out a soft sigh and settled back down. “Ask away, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone that's been commenting so far! If you guys have any ideas for the future/would like to see something in particular feel free to suggest things <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious about what these two actually look like, I pretty much just gave them the jw designs of [Blue](http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Blue) and [Ripper](http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Indoraptor) (bonus [indo](http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/))
> 
> There's plenty of art out there about those two, but this is more along the lines of [how I imagine them](http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/post/177721323104)
> 
> *As far as I know, there’s not a lot of information on the parenting of a tyrannosaurus of either sex. Common theory is eggs were laid and forgotten, but for the sake of this fic I went with something different. Needless to say, this fic is not meant to be scientifically accurate
> 
> Comments are appreciated <3
> 
>  


End file.
